Star Wars: The Planet Wars - Book 1
by Wyk'Tar-Stallin.Wayne-Skyblade
Summary: The galaxy is in danger! Emperor Darth Despicus and his cruel apprentice Darth Terricus are planning to take over the galaxy and rule it their way. It is up to the ancient race of Contegus Jedi to stop this evil new threat. Will the Jedi prevail? Or will their beloved galaxy forever fall into the wicked hands of Sith...
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: THE PLANET WARS

BOOK 1

CHAPTER 1

Hundreds of spaceships circled the planet Hakvah. About a third of them had green markings. On each of the green ships there was a huge symbol; a lightsaber (un-activated) inside a green circle made up of strange symbols. This was the mark of the Contegus, an ancient race of Jedi that defended their galaxy from evil. The other two thirds of the ships was a Destroitus fleet, ruled by Emperor Darth Despicus and his apprentice Darth Terricus. The fleet was commanded by Admiral Ghast.

On the main ship of the Contegus fleet, Jedi Master Bay Valor rushed to one of the starfighters. His Padawan, Felix, was already there, waiting for his master.

'Felix, what are you doing here? I told you to go immediately, not wait for me.'

Felix bowed. 'I could not leave my master behind. Besides, it would have taken a long time for you to catch up with me.' Valor rolled his eyes. 'Adamant as ever. Come on, there is not much time.' The two climbed aboard a ship each. Their astro droids plonked themselves down onto their masters' ships. Valor called to his droid, R2-D4. 'R2, if there's any damage done to the ship, fix it immediately.' R2 responded enthusiastically. Felix turned to his droid, R2-D3, 'If there's any damage done to the ship, fix it immediately.' Valor sighed. 'Enough, Felix. Let's go show that Admiral Ghast what happens when you mess with the Contegus.' The two starfighters zoomed off.

'Captain Faj, is the tractor beam ready?' declared Admiral Ghast. Faj saluted. 'Yes, Admiral. It is already functioning and pulling any stray Contegus ships in.'

Ghast smiled. 'Good. Send a group of war droids there to finish off anyone in those ships. Meanwhile, I would like the main cannons directed at the Contegus inner fleet. I want all Jedi in there to perish!' Faj saluted once more and marched off. Ghast turned to the huge windows and looked at the raging battle. 'Planet Hakvah will soon fall into Destroitus hands. That will not fare well for the inhabitants.' The Admiral's laughter echoed off into the war droid-filled corridors of his vast Destroitus ship.

'Look out, Felix, there's a fleet of Destroitus starfighters heading straight for us. Activate your guns now before they do theirs, ' called Valor. Felix's voice came in through the transmitter. 'Don't worry, I've got guns that they wouldn't have even in their dreams.' Valor saw Felix through his window raising an arm and kissing it. He growled back through the transmitter, 'Focus on those starfighters ahead,' and switched it off.

The two Contegus starfighters sped through the Destroitus ones, shooting lasers off at them. Two got taken out by Felix. 'Ha hah, see, Valor, all too easy.' His master turned around, flying back at his enemy. 'That's what they wanted you to do. Turn around quickly, before they come at a 180° angle at your starboard side. Felix steered around sharply, yelling, 'Blast! I'm too late!' Lasers darted at Felix's wing. 'I'm hit!' The ship let off smoke and Felix lost control. Valor raced towards him. 'Hang on, Felix!' Suddenly, the starfighter regained control. 'I'm all right!' shouted the Padawan. Valor gasped. 'That's not any of your doing. It's a tractor beam!' The two starfighters drifted steadily towards Ghast's ship.

Activating his lightsaber, Bay Valor leapt off and sprinted towards the oncoming war droids in the landing bay. Lasers shot from the droids' outstretched ''arms''. The Jedi Master deflected them away easily with a flick of his wrist. The lightsaber whirring around, war droids were blasted apart by the blade. They assumed blast position. Shooting blue lasers two at a time, they created huge explosions with them. 'Felix, look out for those blue lasers! They explode on contact!' Felix bounded up, Force-jumping on top a war droid and plunging his lightsaber into the droid's head. 'Don't worry, Master, I designed my lightsaber especially for droid heads.'

Swinging the weapon in a wide arc, the Padawan separated the droids' heads from their bodies, the metal flying off in a flurry of sparks.

Destroitus troops came in through a door, shooting red lasers at the two warriors. Felix deflected them away, while Valor ran through the scores of lasers and Force-jumped right on top of a trooper. The man screamed and fell unconscious. The rest were taken by the Jedi Master's lightsaber.

Master and apprentice dashed through the illuminated corridors, trying to find the main ship passage to Admiral Ghast. The corridors were filled with a mysterious, rather depressing green light, making both of them uneasy. There was not a sound to be heard; not even the metallic clanking of droid feet. 'I don't like this, Felix.' They rounded a corner. 'I've got a bad feeling about this, too, Master.' Felix muttered.

Soon, they entered the main ship passage. 'Hurry, Felix, we need to get to Ghast now!'

The Admiral stood next to Captain Faj in the control centre. 'Admiral, the secondary ship left to the main Jedi cruiser is defeated. We only have three more left to go.' Ghast smiled his cruel smile. 'Very good. Soon Hakvah will fall, and we will have yet another planet as a Destroitus stronghold. Continue, captain.' Faj gave orders to his pilot droids. 'Set main cannons to maximum fire-power. Direct at secondary ship, right to main Jedi cruiser.' The droids pulled a heavy lever. It took three of them to do it successfully. The ship's guns turned directly to a large Contegus one, ready to fire. Faj turned to the Admiral. 'Sir, if we use maximum fire-power, the deflector shields will require shutting down.' Ghast made his way to the exit. 'Then shut them down, Captain, and shut yourself up! I want this battle to be over with quickly before the Jedi do any more damage to my ship!' The captain saluted and pointed at a pilot droid. The droid nodded and pressed a big, foreboding red button.

Valor stopped, his hand to his chest. Felix looked at him anxiously. 'What is it, Master?' The Jedi turned to Felix. 'I felt a disturbance in the Force.' He ran to a window and looked out. 'Oh no. Our secondary ships are gone. The main cruiser is in danger! We need to find that Admiral quickly! He is probably near the control centre.' They darted off.

Ghast beckoned to his guard droids. 'Come on, guard, let's go.' The droids made their way to the exit. Suddenly, a lightsaber flashed through them, cutting their metal bodies in half. Valor stepped into the control centre. 'The time has come. Surrender or die.' Ghast smirked. 'Hah! Blue lightsabers, both of you? But what can I expect? You Jedi don't prefer the red ones.' Felix gritted his teeth. 'What do you know about lightsabers? You don't seem to own one. Plus, I wouldn't talk so much if I were you. It just so happens that I have one, instead.' Ghast snarled at them. 'True, but I have this!' Pulling forth a blaster, he shot two lasers perfectly at his opponents, disarming them. 'Get those two!' he shouted. War droids came at them. Force-pushing those away, Valor jumped at Ghast, taking him down. 'Felix, fetch our lightsabers, quickly!' Felix kicked a war droid, sending it flying, and banged two pilot droids that were guarding his lightsaber together. Retrieving his weapon, the Padawan sliced through droids like a knife through butter. Faj leapt at him, blaster in hand. Felix blocked the lasers and flung his lightsaber. It went straight through Faj, impaling him to a large guard droid. Pulling his weapon free, Felix summoned his master's lightsaber with the Force and threw it at Valor. The Jedi destroyed all the guard droids surrounding him and took out a pilot droid that was aiming a blaster at him. 'Master, watch out for that one! He's shutting down the door!' Felix called. Valor spotted a pilot droid closing the control centre door and tried to reach it. Too late. The door closed with a loud _bang_!

'We're shut in!' cried Felix. Valor drove his lightsaber through two war droids. 'Not if I can help it!' The master turned on his transmitter. 'R2, can you open the main control centre door?' Within a minute, the door opened. Giving a loud cheer, Felix beheaded a war droid and started towards the exit. Valor took a guard droid's blaster and knocked Ghast senseless with it. Then, he caught up with his Padawan. 'Let's get out of this place. Have you taken down all of the pilot droids, Felix?' Felix shrugged. 'I thought that was your job! Anyway, they'll be confused of what to do next. So let's hurry before they figure it out!' The two rushed to their starfighters.

The main Contegus cruiser shot hundreds of lasers at Ghast's ship, destroying it and killing the Admiral inside. Valor and Felix received hearty congratulations in addition to a medal each back home in Contegus headquarters. Another Jedi Master, Kubb Pumel, officially granted Felix the honour of becoming a true Jedi. 'Your training days are over, but you will still follow and heed your master's commands,' declared Pumel. 'Don't worry, I'll watch over him!' reassured Felix, glancing at his smiling Master.

'Planet Hakvah is safe, for the moment,' stated Felix. 'Let's hope it stays that way,' added Valor.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jedi Felix and his master, Bay Valor, walked to their chambers in Contegus headquarters.

'If the Chosen One is to be found, we must travel the whole galaxy, including nearby ones as well. That might seem impossible, but the latest technology provides us with a ship that enables the transport to travel to and fro nearby galaxies. They are still working on it, but they have given us a prototype that works just as well,' explained Valor. Felix sighed. 'Why do I have to do it? Pumel seems perfectly able to travel to nearby galaxies that may or may not contain the Chosen One who might not even exist!' Valor glared at Felix. 'Because the prophecy says the Padawan who defeats the Emperor's most trusted Admiral will go and seek out the Chosen One.' Felix scratched his head. 'But I didn't kill Ghast!' His master grinned. 'The prophecy never said the one who killed Ghast had to go; it said the one who defeats him! Even though you didn't defeat him, I knocked him unconscious, you helped in saving Hakvah. Besides, the prophecy wanted a Padawan to go, and you were the only one aboard Ghast's ship.' Felix smiled proudly. 'Hah! But I'm no longer a Padawan now, am I? I'm a full-fledged Jedi!'

Master Pumel helped Felix board his Galaxy-Runner 1000. It was gigantic, with huge wings marked with the Contegus symbol. It had large guns implanted on the base of all four wings. Inside it was even more complex. Auto-control and hyper-speed buttons were all there, including fire and manoeuvre levers. 'Wow! This is probably the best ship I've ever seen!' exclaimed Felix. Pumel patted him on the back. 'Well, it's yours - until you find the Chosen One, which probably will take forever, so it was nice knowing you.'

Thomas Kinmare was 16 years old. He dwelled in a rocky cave in the outskirts of the Great Scrublands of Pof Calagor. Tom lived with his mother and two sisters. There was a tiny village east of their home, in which there was a towering rock mansion. This was the home of village bully, Brut. Brut had two friends, and together the fellow bullies kept visiting Tom and goading him daily. One day, they went too far. Brut insulted Tom's weak mother, who was old in age and frail. Brut's friends exploded at his jokes.

Their laughter provided fuel for the anger of Tom. 'Stop!' he roared. His outstretched hand and exposed palm stared at Brut's face, and then he went soaring into the air, landing on the cave wall and hitting his head on the rock. As Brut fell senseless, his two friends started to panic.

'W-what did you do,' stuttered one of them. 'I don't know,' murmured Tom, staring at his palm. Felix dropped in next to Tom from the boughs of a gor apple tree.

'Well, hello there, young Thomas! How are you faring today?' The boy jumped, and tripped over. 'Argh! You scared the life out of me!'

The Jedi stretched a hand out at Tom. 'I'm Felix, pleased to meet you.' Tom stood up, still a bit wary of touching this stranger. 'How do you know my name? Were you eavesdropping from that tree?' Felix laughed loudly at that, thumping Tom on the back.

'Don't worry about that. Now, I'll have to teach you all about the Force with a little help from Master Valor back at Contegus headquarters.'

'What Con...tegus headquarters? I'm very confused, Felix, and I need to go!'

'No, no, my dear friend, you will come back with me to my galaxy! At last, I have found you! The Chosen One!'

'What nonsense is this? Get away from me!'

'You must understand. Come back to my ship; I'll tell you everything there.'

'W-what ship?'

'Follow me.'

Felix grabbed Tom's hand and led him through a grove of gor apple trees. After a few minutes, there was a rustling in some bushes. Felix groped about for his lightsaber, warning Tom, 'Be careful, boy, I sense something hostile in those bushes.' His companion snorted. 'Huh! It's probably just a famished fian looking for some food. '

Felix gestured to Tom to shut up, and then activated his lightsaber. 'Wow! I know this is all a dream, but this is amazing!' gasped Tom. The Jedi readied himself, remarking aloud, 'Just wait until a laser hits you, you'll realise this isn't a dream.' Two war droids catapulted out of the bush, shooting lasers at the two. Deflecting them away, Felix ducked under a droid and lashed out behind him, spearing his opponent. Pulling the lightsaber out and cutting off the other droid's arm in one movement, he stabbed quickly.

Tom gazed in awe at the two bodies lying on the floor. De-activating his lightsaber Felix nudged Tom and the two continued.

'It seems that the Destroitus Empire has tracked us down here. We need to hurry. Very soon the Emperor's apprentice, the fearsome Darth Terricus, might send his assassin here to capture us. I will teach you the basics of the Force in the Galaxy-Runner 1000 in case Terricus' apprentice arrives.' Tom gorged down an apple. 'I have no idea what you said just now, but I'll follow along.'

Back in the Galaxy-Runner 1000, Felix sat Tom down on a chair. 'Right, this is going to take some time, so make yourself comfortable and listen well. I am going to teach about the Force. It is an eternally existing power through the entire universe, binding it together and keeping balance. The Force is everywhere: in the sky, underwater, between those gor apple trees and around this ship. It surrounds us. One who is Force-sensitive can use the Force to twist it, shape-shift it, and make it do his bidding. Remember, a small part of the Force is concealed inside you. You can perform unimaginable feats when tapped into this. Each is each other's apprentice. There are two main pathways of the Force: the Light Side, and the Dark Side. All the negative qualities one possesses lead him down the dark path. Once turned, there's no turning back. Greed, anger, aggression, desire for power and many more will turn one's mind to the Dark Side. The most famous Order who joined the Dark Side are the Sith. Darth Plagueis the Wise, Darth Bane, Darth Nihilus, Darth Sidious, Darth Caedus and Darth Zannah are all but a few of the warriors who were consumed by the Dark Side. Now, the opposite of the Sith are the Jedi. They are part of the light side; one who is compassionate, kind, selfless and courageous. I myself am a Jedi, part of the Contegus race. To use the Force, you must concentrate. Focus on nothing but your objective. Be patient. Many times your attempts will fail.'

Tom's eyes widened. 'Wait…so that time back home where Brut flew into the air, that was the Force?' Felix nodded. The Jedi then spent the next 30 minutes teaching Tom to use the Force. His new apprentice stood up and walked several feet away from his chair. Closing his eyes, he focused on it. Within seconds, the furniture rose about a metre and in the blink of an eye, fell back down. Felix thumped Tom on the back. 'Well done. Take some rest. I'll be back.'

Taking out a holodisk, the Jedi placed it on a table. 'The Force is strong with this one. He succeeded on his first attempt. A few more tries and I'll be home early, Master.' Recording his hologram, Felix stored it inside the holodisk and placed it inside a large, sealed compartment. 'There. Computer, send product to ship C99-8T in original galaxy.'

The iridescent green moon of Planet Hyfon circled its planet lazily, twisting around every hour. Hyfon was covered with a creamy white surface enveloped with mist. Underneath stood Destroitus headquarters.

A tall, fearsome Zabrak strode through the halls of headquarters, his cold, cruel eyes boring into the terrified guards who stood watching over the entrance. They let him out, staring at his razor-sharp horns and his bewitching black tattoos.

'Sir, we have located the position of a Jedi ship, possibly known as another Galaxy-Runner 1000. It is in a galaxy south of this one. That galaxy may contain what you are looking for,' reported a Destroitus spy.

'Good. I will send my assassin there immediately. Contact General Taiisha and ask him if our Galaxy-Runner 1000 is ready,' commanded Darth Terricus in his soft yet harsh voice.

A muscular lad cloaked in black joined Darth Terricus outside HQ.

'My ship is ready, Master.'

Terricus smiled, a cruel glint in his crimson eye. 'Good. You know your instructions. Go and bring the Jedi from that galaxy. May the Force be with you.'

The assassin stalked off, read to carry out his evil task.


	3. Chapter 3

The Zabrak had given him a mission. Probably the most important mission so far. There were so many things that could go wrong! Still, he should be grateful and honoured. It's not every day someone has to go to another galaxy and capture a Jedi Knight and the Chosen One, is it? He had his lightsaber. He had his ship. He had the Dark Side.

He was Darth Terricus' assassin.

Kil'Far Strongur was a Human male, and was skilled with a lightsaber. He had been trained in the Dark Side by Darth Terricus, the most fearsome being in the galaxy, to be his assassin. Every mission had been completed. Every goal had been achieved. Except now. The Force wasn't going to let the Chosen One get defeated so easily.

Kil'Far boarded his Galaxy-Runner 1000. Setting the coordinates to the galaxy which Felix and Thomas were in, Kil'Far blasted off into hyperspace.

'Those Jedi are going to get a surprise soon enough! That blasted kid doesn't stand a chance against me, even if he is the Chosen One.' Kil'Far murmured. Within moments, the Sith assassin arrived at his destination.

'General Taiisha, what are the coordinates of the planet?'

'You don't need the coordinates, sir. It's straight in front of you.' Taiisha's reply stunned Kil'Far. 'I'm going to crash into the planet; I'm going in too fast!'

'Sir...'

'Shut up! I'll handle this myself!'

Pulling back sharply, Kil'Far activated the hyperdrive. 'Going into hyperspace is the only way I'm gonna survive this!' he muttered. Setting the destination for a random place quickly, the assassin went into hyperspace, barely avoiding the atmosphere and burning to death before crashing into Pof Calagor and getting his Galaxy-Runner 1000 blown up.

He arrived at a small system with two moons. It was bright red, and Kil'Far could sense the atmosphere burning with carbon dioxide. The two moons were both a darker shade. The Sith knew there was strong volcanic activity going on down there, and it would be foolish to land on the planet.

Turning the ship around, Kil'Far set the hyperdrive to go back to Pof Calagor. Soon, the Jedi would get a very nasty surprise...

Kil'Far landed his ship. Leaping off, the assassin contacted General Taiisha. 'Where are the last known locations of the Jedi?'

'North-East of your position, sir. If you go in that direction, you'll find a forest. The Jedi are in there. An alternate location is in the Scrublands of Pof Calagor, in a small village.'

'You have done well. Wait for my report.'

'Yes, sir.'

Switching off the comlink, Kil'Far set off North-East. Those ignorant Jedi would get a very nasty surprise when the assassin arrives.

Felix showed Thomas a basic Force push. Thomas lifted a boulder with the Force and put it aside. Thomas was going through a sort of obstacle course Felix had created. A cluster of boulders blocked Thomas' path. Pushing them away, the Jedi-in-training continued on the course. Lifting two large logs and casting them aside, he was almost done.

'Good. Keep your concentration. Focus is key. Let the Force flow through you. Let it guide your actions. You're almost done!' Felix grinned. This was going faster than he thought.

This is going to be easier than he thought. Kil'Far could just assassinate the Jedi Knight while he was distracted by the other one. The Chosen One. His ultimate prize.

Jedi Knights don't get distracted easily.

'Thomas...Thomas, stop.' Felix frowned. Something was not right...

Kil'Far dropped out of the trees like a ripe gor apple. Landing lightly on his feet, the Sith assassin activated his crimson lightsaber. Lunging forward with a hiss of delight, he was surprised to see a brilliant blue lightsaber countering his attack. Felix stared at him coldly. Kil'Far blocked the attack, and stepped backward.

'I sensed your presence, assassin. You ought to have been more cautious.' Weapons flickering, the two opponents stood their ground, neither giving in. Kil'Far blocked a swipe that would have rendered him armless, and began to batter away at Felix relentlessly. Felix was driven backward, and tripped over a log. Panting, Kil'Far held his lightsaber at Felix's throat. 'Now, to complete my mission...' The Sith raised his lightsaber to strike...

Whack!

A hefty boulder smashed into Kil'Far's back. Doubling over, the assassin received a stunning kick to the chin.

'It's you! Get off my master!' bellowed Thomas. Felix leaped up and activated his lightsaber. As the two fought once more, Thomas backed off. Relaxing and immersing himself into the Force, the Jedi-in-training put all his might behind the upcoming Force push. Blades whirring in flashes of red and blue, Felix and Kil'Far continued their duel through the forest. Suddenly, Kil'Far felt a strange feeling. It was warning him, preparing him...the assassin found himself flying through the air and hitting a tree hard. The boy was proving to be more powerful than he had thought. Without a lightsaber. The Jedi Knight had trained him well. But the game was now over.

Blasting Felix away, Kil'Far dashed back out of the forest. The fight would have to continue – out in the open.

Felix and Thomas followed him, darting in and out of the trees. 'I do not want us to fight him out of the forest. If the citizens of your village spot us, I'm afraid we're going to have to leave,' said Felix.

Kil'Far knew that every proper killer had multiple weapons. He had multiple weapons. Two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, a vibro-dagger, several grenades and his lightsaber. The pistols would come in handy in this situation. Shooting powerful bolts swiftly at his pursuers, he entered the village east of Thomas' home. The lasers slowed the Jedi down enough for him to bound over some boxes of fruit onto a ledge sticking out of a house. Scrabbling onto the roof, Kil'Far leapt from building to building. Felix and Thomas followed suit. Eventually, the assassin arrived at Brut's mansion. The bully was gobbling down muja fruit with his companions inside.

Kil'Far burst inside, and saw the mansion as an opportunity to escape. He had already failed this mission. If the Jedi die inside, then it's mission accomplished. Throwing three grenades away, Kil'Far Force-jumped out of the mansion, smashing through a window and landing outside. The grenades detonated just as soon as Felix and Thomas entered the mansion. Two servants and Brut and his friends were the only ones inside. The Force told Felix that danger was incoming. Lifting Brut and the other two, Felix flung them out of the mansion. Thomas Force-pushed the servants outside as the rock building simultaneously exploded. Chunks of rock flew everywhere. Brut's home collapsed into rubble, toppling over onto the market and crushing a Selonian's crate full of newly-imported shuura, much to the alien's dismay.

The servants, Brut and his friends were safe, however Kil'Far Strongur had escaped.

'Why do you want the Chosen One dead, Master Despicus?'

'He is better dead, Lord Terricus!'

'But he could be of use to us! He has much might and power, and-'

'Think of all the other Sith Lords before us. Many of them have manipulated Chosen Ones and turned them to the Dark Side, only to find themselves getting killed by them. I am not a fool, like Darth Ragar or Darth Sidious. I shall live.'


End file.
